


Happiness for Joseph

by Sailorchibirose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Children, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honesty, M/M, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorchibirose/pseuds/Sailorchibirose
Summary: How Joseph should have ended...What should have happened after the second date:Mary is suspicious and it all comes to a head where everything crumples but what will be important? Bob (dadsona) and Joseph may struggle to find their way in this harsh reality of their almost betrayal.





	Happiness for Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby is my dadsona and I have attempted to keep his appearance to a minimum so you can put yourself/dadsona in it's place. Thank you for reading! ^.^

Bob’s phone buzzed as he turned it on.  
_Are you free? I need help. Please. When you can._  
Joseph sounded stressed. Bobby had been out with some colleagues after a company success and had had his phone turned off for most of the day. There were also four missed call notifications coming in; all from Joseph. The two had kept contact to a minimum after their moment in the Margarita Zone, they had both succumbed to the mood and almost kissed. Joseph had pulled back at the last second and both men were grateful for it. Neither of them wanted Joseph to cheat on Mary and Bobby certainly didn’t want to be the cause of a broken home. He had realised that night back at home that the feelings he carried for him was love. Joseph was a married man and had four beautiful, if slightly creepy, children and Bobby did not want to put Joseph in a position where he could lose them. Since that moment, sat on the sofa after saying goodnight over the fence, still reeling from their almost kiss, Bobby had realised that he would be there for Joseph through anything. He would stay by his side no matter how his relationship with Mary turned out.

Panic rose in Bob’s throat as he parked in the cul-de-sac and rushed up to Joseph’s door (Briefly noting that his own living room light was on). He didn’t even have to knock as Joseph opened the door while Bobby was coming up the path.  
“What’s up?”  
“Bobby…” Joseph almost dropped to his knees but bob caught up just in time to catch him, Bob was a hefty guy but he had some strength behind the layers of dad fat that had grown during the years, and guided him in to the room. Joseph sat on the sofa and took a lung full of air. His blond hair fell out of place as he dipped his chin to his chest. Bobby knelt down in front of him and eyed him curiously. He did not want to pressure the man into talking and he knew all too well that sometimes having a friendly face with you is all you need. Joseph’s slender hands were resting just past his knees Bobby took them in his own. His hands engulfed the other mans and though Joseph flinched slightly he didn’t pull away so Bob’s large thumbs began stroking the back of his hand in a soothing motion. The man mumbled something that wasn’t loud enough for Bob to hear.  
“What?”  
“She thinks we fucked!” silence filled the air after the loud proclamation. Bob waited, unsure of what to say, the motion of his thumbs relentless, yet soothing – now for the both of them. “She left.” Joseph finally looked at Bob. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose matched them, and, a stream of tears trailed his cheeks. “She told me…” he sniffed and wrinkled his nose “She said to keep the kids and that” there was another pause while Joseph shifted his weight “and that she wasn’t coming back.”  
Both men stayed still. Neither of them broke their connected hands, it was clear Joseph needed him and Bob was damned if anyone would stand in his way.  
“What do you need?”  
“Sorry?”  
“What do you need me to do? What will make this easier?” Bob’s thumbs had stopped working, he wanted Joseph to focus, even though his head was in a mess. “Do you need me to find Mary? Reason with her… drag her back? Do you need me to stand by you? Joseph, I will do it, whatever it takes.”  
“Kiss me.” Bobby’s stance changed, his hands cupped Joseph's chiseled jaw as he knelt up. He looked at the tear stained face in front of him – there would be nothing more pleasurable to him than to take all the hurt out of his beautiful mind, remove all the pain. Bobby’s lips tenderly pressed against Joseph’s forehead. Now was not the time for something that would result in a frenzied passion that Joseph would feel guilty about later, Bobby would not make this situation worse for him. Joseph let out a sob and folded himself into Bobby’s chest who compiled, closing his arms around him and rocking them both. Joseph’s cries were desperate and needy and reminded Bob of how he himself had cried over Alex’s death. Joseph needed someone right now and he was more than glad to fill the gap.

An hour later Bob rubbed his sore knees they had not left the hard floor the whole time, he stood and stretched, his bigger figure seemed to groan at the movement Joseph was sleeping on the couch, Bob stared at his face and ran the backs of his fingers over his cheek. He wondered how this would go, whether Joseph would move past this or if he would forever be picking up broken pieces of who he once was. Since Moving in Bob had always looked at Joseph – only at Joseph. Over the last few months he had treasured every moment he could, Church functions, barbeques, baking with the kids, even simply having a drink in the evening would become a highlight for Bob. He could not work out what about Joseph had made her doubt him. He was the most delicate but strong man and bob was concerned that Mary could no longer see the things she once used to.

Leaving a note for Joseph Bob left the house. The latch door clicked home and Bob knew already that he should have stayed inside.  
“What’re you doing ‘ere?” Mary was drunk, she had never been like this before in front of Bob so he knew, instinct more than anything. “Ger out.” Bob faced the woman at the end of the path.  
“Mary, please, you’re drunk and now is not the time to have th-”  
“GET. OUT.” Bob walked away from the house. “Go on, leave you fucking homewrecker.” As Bob got closer Mary took a pathetic swing at him. The movement was enough to offset her balance and she started to trip. Bob gripped her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall, “Ger offer me you oaf" her voice was loud. Too loud. Joseph could wake - heck, half the neighbourhood could wake because of her. Bob lead her by the arm to his house, he thought she would protest and would have to cover streams of abuse but she merely giggled as they walked up the path. 

“Oh my god, dad. What the -"  
“Amanda.” Bobby gave his daughter a stern look. It was past 1 am and she should be in bed but that was a secondary concern right now. “Help me. Well get her up to my room.” Amanda grabbed the other side of Mary and they both hauled her into the master bedroom. The covers of the bed were disheveled and there was a clean shirt across the bed.  
“Amanda, sweetie. Nice of you to join us.”  
“Hey, Mary.”  
“Have you heard the good news?” Mary laughed. She laughed all through Bob tucking the covers under her chin. She yawned and he pulled Amanda out of the room. Bob sat on the sofa and rubbed his forehead. His daughter peered at his face.  
“Mary left Joseph,” there was a soft gasp from her, Bobby knew how unbelievable is was but she had to know why she was here and that for now it would be hard on all of them. “she thinks that something happened between me and Joseph.” Amanda raised her eyebrows in shock. Her expression quickly changed to worry, “it didn't. It was going to - we stopped, before - nothing happened.” He looked her square in the face. Things would get hard and he needed her in his corner. There was a silence while they looked at each other.  
“I believe you.” Bobby let out an audible breath. He didn't even know he had been holding it but he felt better for it. He nodded his thanks. “So what's she doing here, pop?” Bobby recounted what had happened after he turned his phone on and Amanda nodded through it. He left out how joseph had asked Bob to kiss him and the way he had stroked his face into soothe him. Just remembering Joseph in his arms had sent a wash of calm over him. He knew they were right together and once this was over he would take his place by Joseph's side.  
“Mary can stay as long as she wants. If you feel uncomfortable about this you can stay at a friends house but please let me know where you're going.”  
“You’ll need me here. Besides didn't Joseph say something about me making a killing babysitting?” Amanda grinned at her father, a flicker of crafty devilishness glistened in her eye. They both chuckled at each other. Bob patter her knee. He was glad to have her with him. Joseph needed him and he needed her. She stood  
“Night, pops.” She turned at the door, “sleep Well on the sofa!” and finger gunned her way of of there like the champ she was.

\---------------

Bob stretched as he woke, the sofa was cramped but checking the clock he still got five hours of sleep. Still in yesterday's clothes he needed a shower and a something new to wear. Passing his room he popped his head round the door. Mary slept deeply. She rubbed her face and rolled over. Satisfied she wouldn't wake while he showered Bob moved away. 

He had messaged Joseph telling him that Mary was at his and his reply said he would come over when he could after the kids were at school. Amanda and Bob were eating breakfast on the counter when Mary popped her head round the corner. Every muscle tensed as Amanda finished her plate  
“Morning.” Her voice sounded bright but with a mouthful of her favourite pancakes so she could be nothing but cheerful.  
“Morning, chick.” Mary smiled at Amanda then directed a pointed look at Bobby, “I take it he will be here soon?” he nodded. “Good. What's for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes. Strawberries, cream, chocolate, lemon, sugar? Combination?” Bob kept himself in check. He did not want to break the peace until he had to.  
“One strawberry and cream, another with chocolate and one with lemon, ta.” While Bob made the pancakes the thought. Joseph had occupied his thoughts all morning. He had occupied his thoughts since he had moved in but this morning Bobby could think of nothing other.  
“Bye, dad! See you later, Mary.” Both adults waved as Amanda left for school. While Bob put down the plate for Mary he heard Amanda greet someone at the door. A baby chuckled and Joseph's voice glided into the kitchen. Bob's heart beat rapidly as he eyed Mary across the counter. She showed no sign of caring. She looked at Bobby. “Hold yourself, sailor. I thought a lot when I woke up in your big ol’ bed.” Bob took a deep breath, wondering how this would go.  
“Bob, can I have a hand?” he told Mary to put her plate in the sink when she was done. 

Joseph was struggling to get the pushchair over the threshold. They beamed at each other but Joseph's smile soon turned sad and apologetic. Bob noted how his hair was not in it's usual style. The usual blond puff on top of his head had lost it's life and was drooping towards his brows Bob fought the urge to push it out his face. He held out a hand instead  
“Pass me that on the back.” The big, long, black bag that Bob assumed had a travel cot was not going to fit the door frame like that. When Joseph passed it through their fingers brushed and he blushed to the touch. Bob smiled in an attempt to calm him. He used the other hand to pull the bottom of the pushchair through the door. Joseph unstrapped Crish while Bobby set up the travel cot. While he did so he stole a glance at Joseph. Crish was grabbing onto the signature pink polo and attempting to undo the buttons that gave Joseph his modesty. 

Mary stood in the doorway watching the scene. She looked at how the men glanced at each other. She watched how Joseph's cheeks pinked a little under Bob's loving gaze. Bob's beard was growing, and she could not see his face clearly, but she could tell he had a little smile playing on his lips as reassurance that it would be ok. That he would be there for him however or when ever he needed. She watched Joseph smile back timidly. Mary wondered what had they done to one another? She wanted her life back, her perfect god loving husband, her tidy house with the happy sounds of laughing children. She no longer felt like Mary. She’d married Joseph because she loved him and was willing to do anything for him - even give up a job she loved so she could help Joseph in his new church and raise his children. That was the start of the downfall. Their decision that she should leave work. She hated life after that, there was no purpose other than her children and satisfying her husband, it made her miserable, making him miserable too. She drank in the evenings to soothe herself but that meant neglecting him. He had a kicked puppy look about him each night while she downed her first glass so she started to go out to the pub on the nights the church was closed.  
The look on his face was different from that time. Joseph had been ignoring her for a while and Mary had tried to find out why but not hard enough. In fact she had almost completely given up... until Robert had told her. Her world had shattered, fragments of her former self falling around her, cutting her into her core. She had asked Joseph about it and the initial denial had her fuming but she had been clever and watched them. His guilty face had had been etched in her mind, downcast eyes, thin lips, clenched jaw. It hadn't taken long for him to tell her about the night they had spent together. It was over in her eyes from that moment. They had bound themselves together in a space of god and unless he did any more or they wanted an ending mutually, divorce was completely off the table. She had vowed from that moment to never engage in sexual activities with anyone other than Joseph, however, she couldn't get past his infidelity. They hadn't touched each other in over a year now. They both craved attention from other people, needed to feel attraction, lust. Loved. Love that they no longer felt for one another. Mary loved Joseph as the father of her children, nothing more. She looked again at his face: no, they hadn't done anything. Joseph looked at Bobby with so much admiration and love. 

Bob heard Mary sigh and he forced himself to look away from Joseph.  
“Thank you for letting me stay last night. I needed the sleep.” Bob smiled. It was the first honest words he thought he had heard Mary say since he had moved in a few months ago. “If I can ask another favour?” Bob raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Please look after Crish for us while we talk.” Bobby looked at Joseph and wondered if he would be ok with this. His question was answered when Crish was put on the floor and gently pushed toward him.  
“He usually naps about half one.” Joseph's voice was small but Bobby listened intently.  
“Take as long as you need. Toast fine for lunch?” Joseph nodded his reply and smiled at Bobby. Mary walked to the front door, her heels clicking as she did.  
“I'll meet you at the house. See you later, Bobby. Thanks again.” He marvelled at the difference between drunk and sober Mary. She left the door open for Joseph to follow. They both stood and looked at Crish, he was pawing at Amanda's cuddly left on the armchair, his face full of concentration. Joseph rested his head on his shoulder. Bob wrapped his arms around him and squeezed a little.  
“You'll be fine. I'll be waiting.” 

\----------

Bob watched Crish sleep. Like his other children Crish looked so much like his father. His blond locks were thick and splayed out around his head, Bob had tucked the sides behind his ears making that patch look thick and full. His blue eyes were covered by soft lids that had long eyelashes, any girl would be jealous. He had chubby cheeks in the way that most children do but it did not mask his pronounced features. His clothes were just like Chris’s blue shirt and trousers which were be coming creased with every turn he made in the travel cot. He smoothed down Crish’s hair, just as he had done to his father the night before. He wiggled a little and smiled in his sleep. He had no clue about what his parents were talking about at that moment - he was too young to really know anyway, but how would it affect the others. Bob had spent a lot of time with Christie and she had stopped calling him Mr. Bobby last week. She loved baking with her parents, having her daddy play Spider King, and, listening to her mum reading her stories. Her twin, Christian, loved scary films, and, though the Shining was no longer available, he did enjoy suitable horror too. They would all sit on the sofa and watch how the funny little fluffy thing turned into something more sinister. Christie would let out a whimper and hide into the nearest adult (Bob would never understand how that child had made it through The Shining), Christian was glued to the screen every time, not moving an inch unless there was a popcorn bowl near, and, Chris would tut. Chris was not a very open child, in fact, Bob could count on two hands the amount of conversations they had held that went past Hello, how are you, and, how is school. Not from lack of trying, every question that Bob asked was met with with ‘Ugh’, ‘Tch’, ‘Er’, and, ‘I dunno’ comments. He had tried many different phrases of questions to see if the answer differed but it never did. He seemed the toughest and tightest wound of the kids, but, Bob had always found that the ones you have to chip away at are the ones that generally have the best qualities. He wondered how the kids would take whatever they had decided. Could they stay together? Would the children feel resentful? Uninvolved? Would they even be told? Would they split and the kids feel distraught? Relieved? Anxious? If they did split would Bob be able to properly confess to Joseph at the right time?

The worst part for Bob was knowing that actually this thing with joseph had a very low chance of success. They would both have to wait until the split was finalised, and, even then, would they both feel the same? Would Joseph want someone like him? How would his children feel, Crish would grow up knowing that his father was with another man. Amanda did alright, but she knew no different. Crish would have his siblings telling him that their father isn’t gay and that their father was once normal. Bob’s thoughts got the better of him while he was still so he moved. He cleaned. The counter tops were not wiped down from the toast they had at lunch. He cleaned while he thought, the movement and actions changed every time he was thinking something unnecessary. 

The whole kitchen was cleaned by quarter past two and as Bob surveyed his work there was a knock on the door. Opening it carefully he let Joseph in. He saw the cot up and whispered a hello. They moved to the kitchen so that they could talk.  
“Crish will probably wake up soon, so I’ll provide you with a run down.” Bobby nodded at him, he noted how his voice sounded more like normal. He sounded more like Joseph than he had before. He took a deep breath before continuing, “We decided that a divorce was the best way forward. Mary and I had stopped working long before this. We were both kidding ourselves that we loved each other and Crish’s late arrival is proof that we cannot move past the problems in our marriage the way we thought we could.” Joseph grasped Bob’s hand and gazed at their fingers. “Mary is - WE are putting adultery on the forms.” Bob was shocked. Mary did not seem the type to him. Joseph held a laugh and sighed. “It’s like I can see your thoughts. No, me.”Joseph drew circles on a knuckle, just as Bob had for him the night before. The silence of the pause was deafening, seeming to last a lifetime before he spoke again, “I will not make excuses for myself, I needed attention. Robert.” His face dropped. Bob also started paying attention to their fingers. “It was just after Crish was born. Mary had stopped drinking through the pregnancy. I thought - I thought she wouldn’t go back, but once she stopped breast feeding, the bottles were back in her hands. I thought I needed someone to tell me they cared. I thought I needed to feel important in someone’s life.” His words were tumbling out his mouth but Joseph couldn’t hold himself back. Bob needed to know, anyone else in the Cul-de-sac could think what they liked but Joseph needed him to know the truth. He paused for a breath. “It would have been alright, if Robert hadn’t needed it too. He and Mary had become close while drinking at the pub and… and…” He had to take another breath. Bobby waited; the only movement between them the circling of Joseph’s thumb. “He asked me to leave Mary. He said he didn’t want to hurt Mary by carrying on behind her back. He asked me to move in with him and it... dawned on me that though I liked him, it was nothing special, and that - that I couldn’t reciprocate his feelings.” his thumb stopped. It was like the air froze and Joseph struggled for breath. “Now he hates me because I told him I would rather leave her of my own accord and that I probably wouldn't stay with him. He thinks that I lulled him into a false sense of something meaningful. To get back at Mary for her alcoholism … and the make fun of him. I never meant to, I swear. God knows I never meant to.” Joseph’s voice started to crack. He had only spoken to Mary about this once, the night he had properly come clean. He did not dare to look at Bobby’s face. Feeling sick to his stomach, the thought he would repulse him made Joseph feel nauseous. He would pay his price for betraying Mary, his children, Robert, and, God. “Mary told me to prepare you.” Bobby took a deep breath in,  
“Why?”  
“This will all come out. She knows that I... have... something for you. So do most people.” Bobby huffed out an amused breath. Joseph attempted to let go of his hand, thinking that this must have been how Robert felt when he told him that the affair was not because he loved him. Humiliated. Defeated. Bob would not let go of his hand. He closed his strong fingers around Joseph’s, refusing him the self loathing he was inviting in.  
“Thank you,” those were the last words he ever expected to hear. Joseph looked into his eyes for the first time since his outburst. There was nothing but sincerity there, inside the eyes he had fallen in love with. “now I’m prepared in regards to your past, actually, what I want to hear about is your future.” Joseph smiled sincerely for the first time since he entered the house, Bob let out a sigh of relief. They smiled at each other and Bob felt something change in Joseph. He was no longer the same. He was like a new version of him. He had confidence but it was more confidence in himself, belief that he was doing the right thing. He seemed to no longer be masking his insecurities about Mary, his children, his faith because he seemed secure about his present.  
“I want to do this right. I can't ask you to wait for me. Divorce is a long process and though I have not loved Mary for a long time I don't wish to make you some side piece.” Joseph debated telling Bob how he had felt after their encounter in their Margarita zone. Now was the time for honesty though and he needed to say it. He looked him in the eye, “it was not long ago that I would have asked you to. I felt like my social and moral responsibility to my wife, the community, and, to the church was greater than what I felt for you. I was wrong. Mary's confrontation made it clear to me that either I needed to cut ties with you completely… or to have the discussion with Mary that I had been putting off a long time.” Bob smiled but Joseph could see that this smile held more emotion in it than normal.  
“That was the only thing you could have said which would have changed my opinion of you.” There was a pause as both of them thought. Joseph, though sure of himself, was frightened. He knew he had made the right decision by explaining to Bob his initial plan, he needed to be more honest. Be a better man. He could not lead the youths he did to being good and honest people without him making a change in himself first. Though he knew he would do it without the man in front of him, he wanted Bob on the journey with him. “So, I'm glad you didn't say it.” He believed that Joseph wouldn't have said it unless he was really desperate for a release from the situation that he was in. Joseph was a good man in a really bad situation. One which many people find themselves in at some point or other and he had just been living the nightmare for too long.  
Crish stirred and the two men could hear noises of Crish sitting up. They both knew their conversation wasn't finished and Joseph searched for … anything to say. Nothing came to him so he squeezed his hand as he moved to get up. Again, Bob trapped him.  
“The time will fly by.” Joseph's face lit up. He might not know what the future held but it looked bright.

\---------------------------  
Epilogue

It had been a long time since that day. 10 months. Joseph had slept on his boat until three weeks ago. The first couple of months had been hard for both Mary and Joseph, they were adjusting to new routines with the children. Neither of them had felt right about putting the kids on the boat. There was too many things that could go wrong, especially with 4 of them and no one wanted to take that chance. So, for 9 months he had not woken his children up for school, had not encouraged them the brush their teeth before breakfast, that joy had been Mary's, and she revelled in it. She was going to AA meetings (and dragging Robert along), volunteered at the children's school, and, horror films were a thing of the past. The whole cul-de-sac pulled together to help Mary, leaving some recoiling from Joseph. When Joseph was around the area they had stared and tutted. They had all assumed that he had been the cause. Mary had explained what happened, they had all been skeptical but Joseph was once again part of the community after long months of seclusion. In time for him to move in with Bob. 

The relationship between the two had blossomed. They had spent so much together. Joseph had picked up more duties with the church and youth community groups. He had paid for the divorce by himself because Mary did not have the funds, she had stopped working to raise the children while they were young and Joseph wanted to give Crish the same. It was a huge strain on him to provide everything and Bob convinced him that he should move in. He did not have much to bring with so it was simple, he had been in the house by the end of the day. Since then Joseph had slept on the sofa, he had said;  
“The first morning I wake up next to you, I want to kiss you good morning and tell you just how much I - I - care for you. I can't do that now.” Bob had subsided and they took to giving each other a good morning wink. Bob realised that he had gained his Joseph back.

 

Now, all the children were sleeping over in THEIR living room once a week, they had all made forts and built pillow beds. The week just gone the twins had woken first and followed the gentle rattling and humming to the kitchen. They had found Bob trying to quietly make breakfast and they could not resist one more creepy bit. They silently joined hands and stared blankly at him from the doorway waiting for him to notice. It didn’t take long,  
“Jesus!” Bob jumped as he exclaimed and accidently spilt some of the water from the pan he was carrying, it just missed his toes and he mockingly shook his head at the children and laughed. “Will you ever stop that?”  
“Good morning, Bobby!”  
“Good morning you two. Go wash your hands and you can help make the breakfast.” They weren’t long and three made dippy egg and soldiers for everyone. They helped to wake the others and they all sat to the table after their greetings.  
“Bobby?” Christie had just swallowed a mouthful of egg soaked toast,  
“Yes?”  
“Why don't you join our sleepovers?” Bobby looked to Joseph, he could hardly tell the girl the truth, as he looked at her he noticed both Chris and Christian listening too.  
“I worked last night and was awake till very late. I didn’t want to wake you by accident.”  
“Can you come to our next one?”  
“Yes, please do, Bobby!” Christian joined in, it was no use, Joseph had set his terms and Bob wanted to experience their first morning just the way he had described.  
“We will see, I will not make promises I can’t keep.” Bobby started to clear the plates while Joseph fed Crish and the twins finished their meal. Chris joined Bobby at the sink, a regular thing now.  
“Mr. Bobby?” The boys voice was so quiet that he hardly caught it, he whispered back,  
“Yes, Chris?”  
“Thank you for looking after us,” he looked at his father while he rolled his sleeves up “all of us.” That small sentence meant so much.  
“Nothing gives me more happiness.”

 

One evening that week, Bob had joined Joseph to help him on his outreach project. They had grabbed a rare takeaway, just some chips, on the way home. They had been talking to some teens about tattoos and how they don't define people but how the design can have an effect on the rest of their lives. They reached home and Joseph took the mail out the box, he flipped through the envelopes and stopped. Bobby turned as he walked through the door,  
“What's up?” Joseph slipped through the gap to get in and put the other letters down on the coffee table. “I'll go and dish up then?” while Bob took the chips to the kitchen he opened the remaining envelope in his hands. His heart beat wildly, this was what he waited for. He read each word carefully and bolted to the kitchen,  
“Bob!”  
“Joseph!” He joined in with his glee though he did not know what they were joyful about. Joseph looked him straight in the eye.  
“Bobby, I love you.” Bob’s shock turned to excitement as he held up the paper in his hand. Joseph pulled him in by the waist and put his lips to his ears, “I love you,” the whisper sent shivers down his spine and a tear rolled down his cheek. It had been a long wait, the two grasped onto each other.  
“I love you too. Oh, Joseph, I love you too.”

Feather light skin brushed Bob’s cheeks as he woke. Light flooded his eyes and bird song roused his consciousness. His eyes fluttered open. Lips captured his just as they had the night before, they held each other, their limbs tangling as they shared the bliss of butterflies and lightheadedness. They heat rose to their cheeks as the air grew heavier between them. Bobby broke the exchange to reclaim breath the other man had mercilessly stolen.  
“Good morning,” his words were full of breath and hardly audible. Joseph chuckled at him  
“God, I love you.”


End file.
